Un passé présent
by dom oppa
Summary: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : le troublant Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : Je dis T mais peut-être M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : le troublant Harry Potter.

Voilà une deuxième fic que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a peu sous la pression motivante de ma senpai. Je précise aussi qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles alors tous ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, ne lisez pas plus loin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

-N'oublie pas ta cravate, chéri.

-Oui, merci. Pose-la sur la chaise, s'il-te-plaît.

Je jetai un dernier regard à mon reflet dans le miroir, ajustai, d'un mouvement du poignet, une mèche blonde qui me tombait dans les yeux puis je me retournai pour finir de m'habiller. J'aperçus dans la chambre Hermione qui se débattait avec son soutien-gorge et je ne pus m'empêcher de venir l'aider en déposant au passage un baiser dans son cou. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que j'avais épousé la fille de l'ami d'enfance à mon père qui était aussi le médecin de notre famille. Nous nous étions rencontrés à une soirée organisée par mon père pour le nouvel an. J'avais été scotché par son caractère prononcé et par son intelligence. Elle était différente de toutes les filles que j'avais rencontrées jusque-là et je n'avais eu de cesse de la draguer depuis ce temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte ma demande à Noël. J'esquissai un sourire en me rappelant la joie qui avait orné son magnifique visage.

-Dépêche-toi, me réprimanda Mione. Tu vas encore être en retard.

-C'est que je n'arrive pas à te quitter, fis-je, charmeur.

Je vis ses yeux pétiller de plaisir mais elle répondit :

-Ce n'est pas bien pour le futur président de la plus grande multinationale du pays d'être en retard.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

Je lui souris puis sortis de la chambre enfiler mes chaussures. Elle me rejoignit une minute plus tard et je me rappelais soudain :

-Au fait, ce soir je rentre tard. J'ai promis à Blaise que je l'accompagnais en boîte.

-Très bien. Fais gaffe à toi parce que je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins de gars qui te sauteront dessus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ça, ajoutai-je en faisant scintiller à la lumière du jour mon anneau à l'annulaire.

Elle sourit et je l'embrassai amoureusement avant de sortir. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et je me dépêchai de rentrer dans ma voiture en voyant qu'il était déjà neuf heures moins le quart. Je jetai ma mallette sur le siège passager et je démarrai en trombe. J'entrai sur le périphérique bondé et pestai contre ma malchance. Nous avancions au ralenti et je mis 10 bonnes minutes avant d'attendre la prochaine sortie qui était à moins d'un kilomètre. Heureusement que je connaissais la ville et je réussis à prendre une autre route pour arriver à la Malfoy Corporation avec seulement 5 minutes de retard. Je me dépêchai de me garer et courus presque jusqu'à mon bureau. Je sursautai en ouvrant la porte car l'homme le plus redouté de la compagnie se tenait juste devant moi.

-Bonjour, père.

-Tu es en retard Draco.

-Oui, désolé, il y avait des embouteillages.

-Dépêche-toi, le Premier Ministre veut s'entretenir avec nous.

Je le fixai, éberlué. Il avait bien dit « nous » ?! Il me sourit en s'approchant de moi et me déclara :

-Je suis fier de toi, il a reconnu ton travail. Tu es bien parti pour reprendre mon poste si tu continues comme ça. Il a particulièrement apprécié le travail que tu as fourni pour l'enquête sur le travail illégal des enfants. C'était très bien écrit et facile à comprendre d'après lui.

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'y avais travaillé de nombreux mois et j'étais heureux que ce travail soit reconnu. Je souris à mon tour et suivis mon père.

oOo

Je rentrai dans ma voiture ce soir-là pleinement satisfait. J'avais eu la reconnaissance de mon père ET du Premier Ministre en personne. Je savourai cet instant de pure fierté quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était Blaise. Je décrochai.

-T'es où ?

-Bonsoir Blaise, j'ai passé une excellente journée, merci. Et toi ?

-Oh, ça va ! Bonsoir ! T'es content ?! Bon t'es où ?

Je soupirai de lassitude. Il était toujours pareil. Pas moyen de lui inculquer un minimum de manières. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait encore trouvé personne.

-Je sors du boulot là.

- Ben dépêche-toi de te ramener chez moi. Tu ne peux définitivement pas aller en boîte de nuit en costard.

-Oui oui. J'arrive.

Et je raccrochai. Je souris face à l'empressement de mon ami puis démarrai. J'arrivai chez lui en moins d'un quart d'heure. Il était déjà 21h30 et je me dépêchai de monter jusqu'à son appartement. Je n'eus besoin de sonner qu'une fois ce soir-là avant qu'il ne m'ouvre. Il était torse nu et portait seulement un jean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire en jetant un regard autour de moi pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne ?!

-Ben je viens t'ouvrir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Et puis je ne suis pas à poil !

Je le repoussai et entrai avant de refermer la porte derrière nous.

-Dois-je te rappeler que mon père déteste que je traîne avec toi, que je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse quelque chose et que tout ça c'est parce que tout le monde le connaît et sait que tu es gay ?!

Je le vis qu'il ouvrait la bouche comme pour répliquer, mais il s'abstint et, à la place, me tira par le bras jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Tu mets ça ce soir, me dit-il en me montrant un ensemble blanc.

Je devais faire une tête bizarre car il me dit :

-C'est une soirée où il faut être habillé en blanc. Enfin, sauf si tu veux te faire remarquer.

Il sortit de la chambre pour me laisser seul et je commençai à retirer mes habits en lorgnant sur le débardeur et le slim moulant qu'il m'avait dégoté. Je ne mettais jamais ce genre de vêtements sauf quand je devais accompagner Blaise en boîte de nuit et je ne me sentais jamais à l'aise. J'enfilais néanmoins ce qu'il m'avait préparé, ne voulant définitivement pas me faire remarquer.

Je souris en m'observant dans le miroir. Si Hermione me voyait ainsi elle ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque parce qu'il était clair que j'étais carrément sexy. Je ne me vantais pas souvent mais je ne me lasserais jamais du corps magnifique dont la nature m'avait doté. Blaise revint quelques minutes plus tard et, tout en m'observant de la tête aux pieds, il fit :

-Draco, si tu n'étais pas mon ami et que tu n'étais pas hétéro je te prendrais là tout de suite. T'es trop sexe mon mignon.

Je souris à nouveau. Venant de la part de lui, je ne le pris pas mal. J'avais, au fil des années, créé une traduction appropriée à ses paroles. Et en cet instant, il se félicitait de m'avoir trouvé ces vêtements.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait jusqu'à 23h ?

-Ben tu me parles de ton cher papa comme à chaque fois que tu passes, et moi, de mes conquêtes.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre!

Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques c'est bien pour s'améliorer. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : Je dis T mais peut-être M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Un peu après 23h, nous descendîmes les marches qui menaient vers les entrailles de la terre comme j'aimais bien à comparer cette boîte de nuit gay souterraine. Blaise semblait déjà dans le rythme de la musique trop forte. Il m'entraîna derrière lui jusqu'au bar où nous avons commandé du champagne. Je commençai à le siroter pour finir ma coupe le plus tard possible car je devais pouvoir ramener mon ami, généralement plus en état de marcher correctement en fin de soirée.

-Tu sais, Draco, tu n'aurais pas dû te marier aussi tôt.

Je soupirais. J'avais déjà entendu ce discours des milliers de fois depuis deux mois. Je le vis qui se tournait vers la piste de danse.

-Tu aurais dû attendre pour pouvoir la demander en mariage car c'est clair qu'elle est dingue de toi.

Je haussai les épaules, même si je savais qu'il ne me regardait pas. J'entendis une nouvelle musique retentir en même temps que des acclamations.

-Tu aurais pu pro…

J'attendis la suite mais rien ne vint. Je me tournais vers Blaise mais il avait la bouche ouverte et regardait quelque chose derrière nous les yeux écarquillés. Je pivotais complètement sur mon tabouret et aperçut ce qui fascinait tant mon ami. J'eus moi-même du mal à ne pas trouver ce spectacle alléchant. Un jeune homme brun le visage caché d'un loup se déhanchait sur une estrade. Il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt blanc trop petit pour lui et un minishort en jean. Il se mouvait avec une sensualité telle que tous les hommes présents dans la salle avaient arrêtés de danser pour pouvoir le regarder pleinement. Je ne pouvais détacher moi-même mes yeux de ces membres pourtant masculins, qui étaient empreints d'une certaine grâce et, bien malgré moi, je n'appréciais pas tous ces hommes qui le regardaient comme s'il était leur prochaine nourriture.

J'attrapai mon verre et recommençai à le siroter sans lâcher des yeux le brun mystérieux. Il m'intriguait, pour je ne savais quelle raison et cela me dérangeait encore plus. Et, soudain, deux émeraudes scintillèrent à travers le loup du jeune homme et se braquèrent sur moi. Je voulus détourner le regard mais je me rendis compte que j'en étais incapable. Je ne pus qu'attendre la fin de la danse et qu'il disparaisse au milieu de la foule pour que je réussisse à reprendre un minimum contenance. Blaise se retourna enfin vers moi :

-Tu as vu ça ?! Il faut absolument que je le retrouve ! Tu as vu son corps ?! C'est le mec parfait ! Il…

-C'est bon Blaise, soufflai-je, mal à l'aise.

Je finis mon verre d'une traite, me sentant bizarrement frustré. Et, Blaise, qui continuait de parler du bel inconnu, commençait à m'énerver. Il me fit sursauter en m'agrippant soudainement le bras et en criant :

-Il est là !

Je grognai imperceptiblement pour je ne savais quelle raison mais mon ami s'approcha immédiatement de lui, me laissant seul au bar, avec mon verre vide à la main, le regardant avec une boule au ventre. Mais il n'était pas seul à vouloir le voir. Une nuée d'importuns lui volait autour. Je me retournais vers le bar pour ne plus avoir à regarder ce spectacle qui m'irritait. Je ne comprenais même pas que je puisse être énervé parce que des gars tournaient autour d'un autre que je ne connaissais aucunement. Je me concentrai sur le visage d'Hermione, ce qui me rasséréna efficacement. Enfin, ce ne fut que pour un court instant car j'entendis soudain un brouhaha de voix s'approcher dans mon dos, masquant en partie la musique pourtant forte, et je sentis une main prendre mon bras. C'était le jeune homme au loup.

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer d'un coup et je me laissais faire lorsqu'il m'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Je ne percevais plus rien que ses yeux verts, brillants à la lumière des spots, et son corps qui se mouvait avec une telle sensualité que mes mains se dirigèrent vers ce corps. Elles s'agrippèrent aux hanches fines qui étaient en rythme avec les pulsations de la musique. Je sentais que je ne réfléchissais plus du tout, surtout lorsque le corps du brun se colla au mien. Je n'avais jamais ressenti le courant électrique qui passa dans tout mon corps. Je perdis complètement la tête lorsque des mains parcoururent doucement mon torse et mon dos jusqu'à descendre plus bas encore.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai à danser avec lui mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta et que je repris conscience de l'endroit où j'étais je commençai à culpabiliser. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire putain ?! Danser ainsi avec un homme et apprécier ça ?! Oh mon Dieu ! Je regardais le brun en face de moi qui avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et je ne pus en détacher les yeux. Putain de bordel de merde ! J'acceptai même le petit billet qu'il me mit discrètement dans la main. Et il partit. Je restai planté là complètement déboussolé. C'était qui ce gars ? Pourquoi avais- je réagi aussi positivement face à lui ?

Je fus tiré de mes pensées et de mon hébétude par Blaise.

-Ouah ! Draco c'était quoi ça ?! Vous étiez trop sexes !

Je me tournai vers lui et réalisai enfin que presque toute la boîte avait les yeux fixés sur nous, ou plutôt, sur MOI ! Je chuchotai à mon ami :

-On sort, ne lui laissant pas le droit de répondre.

Je fus reconnaissant à Blaise de bien vouloir m'écouter cette fois-ci et nous sortîmes enfin à l'air libre. Je serrais les poings face à la connerie que je venais de faire car malgré tout ce que me disait mon ami j'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi Hermione. Mais c'était sans compter le petit bout de papier qui se rappela à mon bon souvenir et qui était toujours dans ma main. Je le dépliai tandis que Blaise allait chercher la voiture. Il y avait une adresse.

* * *

Voilà voilà le deuxième chapitre.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : Je dis T mais peut-être M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

C'était le numéro d'une chambre d'hôtel plus précisément. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?! Je vis Blaise approcher avec la voiture. Oh mon Dieu, il ne pouvait pas aller le voir quand même ?! L'engin se stoppa devant moi et mon ami m'ouvrit la porte du côté passager :

-Ben tu montes Draco ?!

Sans plus réfléchir je lui soufflai :

-Je vais rentrer seul.

Et avant qu'il ne me dise quoi que ce soit, je commençai à partir dans le sens inverse. Je l'entendis m'appeler plusieurs fois mais il ne sortit pas de son véhicule pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Je savais où se trouvait cet hôtel et j'y fus en peu de temps. J'entrai, un peu hésitant face au décor un peu miteux mais je me dirigeai néanmoins vers la réceptionniste. Je lui demandai la chambre que le petit bout de papier indiquait.

-Désolé Monsieur, elle est déjà occupée.

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec cette personne.

La femme me regarda suspicieusement puis en poussant un soupir elle demanda :

-Attendez-moi là. Je vais voir. Quel est votre nom ?

-Draco Malfoy.

J'attendis une dizaine de minutes avant de la voir revenir, le visage renfrogné. D'un air dégoûté elle fit :

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Je me mis à moitié à courir dans les escaliers. J'arrivai enfin devant la porte où le numéro 223 était accroché de travers. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la chambre, les mains moites. Je ne devais pas être là mais j'étais quand même venu. Parce que ma volonté avait faibli face à la lueur des deux émeraudes du jeune homme qui m'avait hypnotisée plus tôt. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et je me retrouvai face au brun. Il ne portait qu'une serviette blanche autour de la taille et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés d'une douche récente. Je déglutis face à la chaleur qui se répandait dans mon corps face à ce spectacle des plus alléchants.

Je restai figé, pensant une fraction de seconde à Hermione qui était sûrement en train de dormir dans notre grand lit, seule. Et le bel inconnu s'était déjà approché de moi de sa démarche chaloupée mais, alors que je l'observai, un nom refit surface dans mon esprit embrumé et je le chuchotai tout doucement, comme une chose précieuse qu'on aurait peur de casser:

-Harry ?!

Le brun se stoppa. Il paraissait surpris et, soudain, l'image d'un petit garçon de 10 ans me revint. Il faisait du toboggan dans le parc à côté de l'école. Il se cachait derrière un arbre en rigolant. Il pleurait en tenant son genou égratigné. Il courait pour échapper à un autre petit garçon, blond: moi.

-Harry. Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme trembla. Oui, c'était bien lui. Et, instinctivement, je le pris dans mes bras. Je n'arrivais pas à émettre le moindre son tant l'instant me semblait précieux. Harry Potter. Le meilleur ami que je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir avoir. Un petit garçon fragile et plein de vie que je protégeais tout le temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse du jour au lendemain il y avait de cela 14 ans. Je le serrai plus fort contre moi et je sentis ses mains s'accrocher avec force à ma chemise. Je voulais lui poser tellement de questions que je ne savais pas par laquelle commencer. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui en poser seulement une que je sentis une langue dans mon cou et un soupir de plaisir m'échappa. Le souvenir de mon premier baiser me revint subitement en mémoire.

_Je suis allongé dans mon jardin, une main tenant celle de Harry à côté de moi. Je me sens si bien. C'est les vacances d'été et nous en profitons un maximum avant de rentrer au lycée au mois de septembre prochain. En cet instant, je savoure seulement le moment présent. Une atmosphère étrange nous entoure depuis quelques jours. Quelque chose comme une sorte de plaisir palpable à se trouver ensemble. Et soudain, je me tourne vers lui. J'ai envie de le voir. Je touche du bout des doigts sa joue. Une boule d'un je ne sais quoi se forme dans mon ventre me poussant à continuer mes caresses. Les deux yeux verts qui me fixent sont comme une invitation. Et je me rapproche de lui un peu plus parce que son odeur semble m'enivrer complètement. Et mes lèvres s'approchent des siennes et s'y posent délicatement. Un simple baiser, chaste, qui me prodigue un bien immense dans tout le corps, engourdissant mon cerveau déjà malmené. Je me rends compte que j'ai fermé mes yeux et je les rouvre pour tomber sur deux émeraudes qui brillent avec une telle intensité que mon cœur semble s'arrêter. Il se rapproche à nouveau de moi, timidement, et nos bouches se rejoignent à nouveau. _

Je n'avais jamais su ce qui nous avait poussés à s'embrasser à cette époque car Harry avait disparu le lendemain et je ne l'avais jamais revu. Cela faisait plus de dix ans maintenant mais je ressentais la même source de chaleur que celle qui m'avait habitée il y a longtemps, mais en plus intense, et je ne pus que répondre aux baisers du brun. Je lui ravis sa bouche et l'attirais un peu plus contre moi. Je voulus dire quelque chose mais je ne me rappelais plus quoi en sentant son désir contre ma cuisse. Au lieu que j'en sois dégoûté comme je devrais, cela m'excita encore plus. Je perdis tout contrôle et l'allongeai sur le lit. Un intense courant traversait mon corps et je me vis défaire ses habits. Sa peau était si douce, son odeur si enivrante, ses gestes si sensuels que je m'y perdis toute la nuit.

* * *

Et voilà un autre petit chapitre!

Si vous avez des réflexions à faire je suis tout ouie!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : Je dis T mais peut-être M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Je me réveillai lentement le lendemain matin. Mes yeux furent agressés par une lumière trop vive et je mis un certain temps avant de me rappeler où j'étais. Je m'étirai doucement et c'est à cet instant que je découvris que j'étais seul dans le lit. J'observais la chambre autour de moi mais ne vis personne. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains en pensant que Harry serait sûrement là. Je poussai la porte. Personne. J'examinai la pièce plus attentivement mais il n'y avait rien qui prouvait que le brun avait pu se trouver là quelques heures plus tôt. J'entendis mon téléphone sonner et, suivant la sonnerie, je le retrouvai dans une poche de mon pantalon au pied du lit. Je décrochai sans même regarder qui c'était :

-Draco !

Hermione…

-Ca va Draco ? Tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit et tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages alors je m'inquiétais.

Je soufflai, les mots sortants d'eux-mêmes :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. J'ai passé la nuit avec un ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment et que j'ai croisé hier soir.

-Ok. Ne sois tout de même pas en retard ce soir. C'est le repas familial.

-Oui.

-A ce soir alors.

Et elle raccrocha.

Hermione… Oh Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?! Je m'assis par terre en me prenant la tête dans les mains. L'horreur de la situation me frappa. Je ne pouvais pas avoir couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que Hermione ?! Moi, un Malfoy ?! Les images de mes ébats nocturnes se mirent à défiler dans ma tête et la chaleur tentatrice que j'avais éprouvée refit surface. Comment avais-je pu tromper aussi facilement la femme que j'aimais plus que tout ?! Je me sentais tellement mal. Parce que la nuit que je venais de passer tournait en continu dans ma tête et plus je l'analysais et plus je me rendais compte que j'avais pris un plaisir certain à coucher avec lui. Alors même que c'était la première fois que je m'enfouissais dans l'intimité d'un homme, je l'avais fait avec un désir que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Et cette étroitesse, Seigneur ! Harry… Un ami d'enfance que je ne pensais jamais revoir. Et qui me semblait avoir changé énormément. Et j'avais couché avec lui putain !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai assis là mais lorsque j'émergeai à nouveau, j'avais pris une décision : même si ça avait été mon meilleur ami (et mon premier baiser), cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il ne m'avait même pas laissé de quoi le rappeler, réglant l'affaire plus vite. Et si je le recroisais, je lui dirais bonjour comme l'homme civilisé que j'étais mais cela s'arrêterait là. Je me relevai et pris une douche bienfaisante pour me remettre d'aplomb. On était dimanche et j'avais toute la journée pour effacer de mon esprit la nuit que je venais de passer en attendant patiemment ma femme qui travaillait.

Je me rhabillai rapidement et sortis de cette chambre que je bannis de mes pensées. Je descendis et redonnai la clé à la même femme que la veille. Mais alors que je me retournai, elle m'interpella :

-Monsieur !

Je la regardai, l'interrogeant du regard.

-C'est pour vous.

Je pris le papier qu'elle me tendait, curieux.

-C'est la personne avec qui vous étiez qui l'a laissé pour vous, ajouta-t-elle avec un air dégoûté.

Et là, je déglutis difficilement en voyant un numéro de téléphone griffonné et deux mots qui me firent me sentir à nouveau très mal. Il était écrit : à bientôt.

* * *

Et voilà un tout petit chapitre.

Mais la suite vendredi. ^^

Continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

**ATTENTION: **Âmes sensibles et homophobes je vous prierais de ne pas lire plus avant car en étant assez loin dans ma fic, le Dieu de l'inspiration m'a demandé de changer le rating en M. Je ne veux pas de plainte quand à une quelconque crise cardiaque d'un de mes lecteurs. Sur ce, bonne lecture à ceux pour qui ça ne fait pas peur!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

J'étais resté un moment dans ce hall d'hôtel miteux à regarder ce petit bout de papier. Puis les regards insistants de la femme m'avaient fait sortir et prendre un bus qui m'avait ramené chez moi. J'étais maintenant devant ma poubelle, les deux petits mots me narguant. À bientôt. Cela voulait-il dire que nous allions forcément nous revoir ou seulement si je l'appelais ? Les chiffres flottaient devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas… et je jetai le petit bout de papier. Un poids partit de mes épaules et je me sentis un peu mieux. C'était comme passer à quelque chose de nouveau et je me mis à sourire stupidement. Je commençais à faire le ménage pour mes invités ce soir et pour ma femme, chassant de mon esprit la petite voix qui me chuchotait que c'était pour me donner bonne conscience.

Je finis par me mettre devant la télé quand j'eus fini, zappant sans véritablement regarder les images qui défilaient. Et bientôt je ressentis à nouveau ces mains d'homme, si douces, qui s'étaient égarées sur mon sexe cette nuit, je me revis m'enfouir dans l'étroitesse de ce corps avec envie. Ma main partit d'elle-même vers mon bas-ventre et je me caressai face au désir que je sentais monter en moi. Je revoyais ce corps délié sous le mien, et les gémissements indécents du brun résonnèrent dans mes oreilles. Je me rendis pleinement compte de ce que je faisais lorsque je m'entendis pousser un râle de pur plaisir. Je sursautai et me repris aussitôt. Comment pouvais-je encore penser à lui ?! Je me levai rapidement, conscient de mon érection. Je devais absolument m'occuper pour ne pas repenser à cette nuit car je me rendais compte que je n'arriverais pas à l'oublier aussi facilement que ce que je pensais.

J'allai prendre une douche, froide, pour me remettre les idées en place. Je me sentis un peu mieux mais je voyais toujours le spectre de ce corps si parfait me hanter et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Il fallait que je m'occupe et faire le dîner pour le soir serait un excellent passe-temps. Heureusement, Hermione arriva avant que je n'aie fini. Je l'entendis retirer ses chaussures dans l'entrée et rentrer dans la cuisine. Je vis deux bras entourer ma taille et je me sentis tout de suite rasséréné. Les doutes qui m'avaient assailli toute la journée disparurent. Je l'aimais et je me retournai pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elle m'avait tant manqué ! Oui, je ne pouvais me tromper sur la chaleur bienheureuse qui s'installait dans mon corps à chaque fois qu'elle était près de moi.

-Faut que je finisse, Mione, fis-je en me détachant doucement d'elle.

-Ca sent bon, répondit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant qu'elle n'aille se laver et retournai à mes fourneaux. Je regardai l'heure et vis 18h30. Nos parents allaient bientôt arriver et je me dépêchai de finir.

La sonnette résonna dans l'appartement à 19h pétantes alors que je me changeai. J'entendis Hermione ouvrir et je la rejoignis aussitôt, accueillant ses parents qui avaient ramené une bouteille de champagne.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Granger, et je lui serrai la main.

-Draco, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, Madame.

Une minute après c'était mes parents qui arrivaient une bouteille de vin rouge dans les mains.

Et comme tous les dimanches soirs, le repas de famille se passa agréablement bien. Evidemment, les sujets de conversation tournèrent autour de notre travail respectif. Mais j'étais heureux que nos deux familles s'entendent aussi bien. Seulement, ayant eus à peu près la même éducation, ayant un bon revenu, ils ne pouvaient que s'apprécier. Je fus ravi de constater que mon bœuf bourguignon faisait l'unanimité et c'est après un bon digestif que nos parents nous laissèrent vers 23h. J'étais quelque peu fatigué mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'honorer ma femme lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes allongés dans notre lit.

Je me réveillai en sursaut le lendemain matin, autant par mon réveil que par le rêve que je faisais. Ou plutôt par les souvenirs de la nuit que j'avais passée avec un certain brun. Je me levai aussitôt en constatant que j'étais seul dans le lit mais aussi que j'avais une érection assez conséquente. La douche fut la bienvenue et j'y passais plus de temps que je n'aurais souhaité. C'est en regardant à nouveau l'heure que je m'aperçus que j'allais à nouveau être en retard. Alors que je me précipitai dans la cuisine en enfilant ma chemise, je constatai que Hermione était déjà partie et un vague souvenir de la veille où elle me disait qu'elle commençait plus tôt me revint en mémoire. Je bus mon café rapidement, manquant m'étouffer et je me dépêchai de mettre mes chaussures avant de sortir, ma veste et ma mallette en main.

Je me démenai toute la journée à m'occuper de toute la paperasse qui avait besoin de ma signature. Je dus gueuler deux fois pour l'incompétence de mes employés mais je réussis à réparer leurs erreurs qui n'étaient heureusement pas si graves. Je réussis même à commencer à bosser sur mon nouveau projet. La Malfoy Corporation s'étendait aussi dans le textile et je voulais que cela devienne bien plus important que ça ne l'était. Je sortis vers 20h, pleinement satisfait de ma journée de travail. Lorsque je repensais à Harry Potter ce soir-là, devant ma télé, je me demandais comment j'avais pu coucher avec lui sans penser à rien d'autre. Il était un homme en plus, et j'aimais les femmes vu toutes les relations que j'avais pu entretenir auparavant. Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je pensais que tout cela était absurde.

Et pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, je fus de plus en plus persuadé que j'avais perdu l'esprit à cette soirée mais que ça n'arriverait plus, et, que j'avais bien fait de jeter son numéro de téléphone qui ne me servait à rien. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

* * *

Voilà voilà un autre chapitre de posté.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

J'étais assis dans le canapé, la tête d'Hermione reposant sur mes genoux lorsque Blaise m'appela. Je décrochai aussitôt, fuyant avec bonheur le film à l'eau de rose que regardait ma femme.

-Hey, Draco !

-Salut, Blaise.

-On sort vendredi soir.

Je remarquai à son intonation que ce n'était pas une question. Il ne me laissait pas le choix mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie de recroiser un certain brun aux yeux verts qui s'était aussitôt imposé à mon esprit.

- Je ne peux pas Blaise.

Il dut sentir mon mensonge car il répliqua :

-Je sais que t'as rien de prévu Draco et je te rappelle ce que tu m'as promis : « Je t'accompagnerais dans cet endroit jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à trouver quelqu'un », fit-il en m'imitant avec une voix de crécelle.

Je souris en y repensant. C'était à la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon qu'il m'avait préparé. J'avais déjà bu quelques verres lorsque je lui avais dit ça, parce qu'il se plaignait que ce ne serait plus pareil maintenant que j'allais me marier.

Je pensai un quart de seconde à Potter mais je m'étais persuadé que je garderais le contrôle si j'avais à le revoir. Que j'étais un être civilisé avec une bonne éducation. Et un Malfoy tenait toujours ses promesses. Surtout envers Blaise qui avait toujours été là pour moi.

-Ok pour vendredi.

-Et samedi aussi.

J'allai protester mais il avait déjà raccroché. J'avais complètement été floué mais cela ne m'étonnait même pas venant de mon meilleur ami. Je soupirai.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je regardai Hermione qui s'était tournée vers moi.

-Je sors avec Blaise vendredi soir.

-D'accord.

-Mais samedi aussi.

Et à ma grande surprise, elle rigola.

-Tu t'es encore fait avoir.

Je souris face à son rire communicatif et je me penchai pour l'embrasser. J'étais si bien avec elle. Je l'aimais tellement. Et je le lui prouvai à nouveau, sur ce canapé.

oOo

Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent à vive allure. Je n'appréhendais plus de revoir Potter si je devais le croiser. Je savais que je passerais une soirée avec Blaise et que je retrouverais avec bonheur ma femme après. Et c'est tout ce qui importait. Et c'est l'âme tranquille que je filais chez mon meilleur ami après le boulot et, je ne fus pas étonné qu'il m'ouvre encore torse nu. A croire qu'il passait sa vie ainsi. Je l'engueulai pour la forme :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil ?!

-Ben je viens t'ouvrir.

Les mêmes phrases. Le même rituel. Mais c'était toujours agréable, me rassurant malgré moi.

Je mis les vêtements que me proposaient Blaise et je grimaçais en voyant la chemise transparente et le slim rouge qu'il m'avait prêté. Mais encore une fois, je me rendais compte qu'il avait très bon goût. Je mangeai rapidement, essayant de suivre mon ami qui semblait impatient. Et je ne compris pourquoi que lorsque nous arrivâmes à la boîte où il regarda autour de lui plusieurs fois.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un, lui demandai-je, étonné ?

-Tu te rappelles le jeune homme de la dernière fois avec qui tu avais dansé ?

-Euh oui, fis-je, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Je le veux, mon chou.

C'était clair. Et sans appel. Et je sentis mon ventre se nouer mais je ne réussis pas à savoir pourquoi sur le moment car Blaise m'avait déjà emmené au bar.

Je voyais mon ami s'enfiler verres sur verres, ne dansant même pas une fois, même quand on lui avait proposé, et par des spécimens incroyables physiquement d'après mon humble avis d'hétérosexuel. Je repoussai évidemment toutes les demandes incessantes de jeunes éphèbes. J'avais l'impression d'attendre moi aussi quelqu'un à force d'entendre Blaise parler de Potter. Ou peut-être que je l'attendais aussi finalement. Mais non ! Je ne pouvais définitivement pas avoir envie de le revoir. Mon esprit commençait à partir à la dérive, entraîné par les pensées incohérentes que mon ami exprimait à voix haute, ayant un peu trop bu. Je regardai l'heure et constatai qu'il était quasiment 5h du matin. Il n'était pas venu. Je sentis la déception pointer son nez, que je muselai rapidement en portant à moitié Blaise jusqu'à la voiture.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'eus ramené mon ami chez lui et que je me retrouvai enfin dans mon lit que je ressentis cette sorte de frustration incontrôlable. Même en prenant ma femme dans mes bras, elle restait présente, quoique amoindrie. Je me rendais compte que j'avais voulu le voir et je commençai à redouter de le revoir malgré tout ce que j'avais fait pour me raisonner. J'avais peur de succomber aussi facilement que la dernière fois malgré ma forte volonté. Il m'effrayait tant il arrivait à me faire perdre le contrôle. Je serrai un peu plus Hermione contre moi, respirant son odeur rassurante. Je ne réussis à m'endormir que très difficilement et mes rêves se concentrèrent autour du brun aux yeux verts.

Le réveil fut difficile. Je sentis ma femme bouger contre moi et j'ouvris les yeux. Elle me regardait étrangement, et, comme si elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle m'embrassa doucement, me réveillant efficacement.

-T'inquiète pas. Je suis là, me chuchota-t-elle.

Et je l'embrassai face à son petit sourire, me rassurant encore une fois. Je me levai et me préparai pour aller au boulot.

Je fus fatigué toute la journée mais je réussis à approfondir mon projet sous les yeux de mon père qui était venu vérifier que tout se passait bien dans son entreprise. Même si je devais lui succéder, il me fallait faire mes preuves. Et je me démenais toute la journée. Vers 19h, avant qu'il ne parte il vint me voir :

-Continue Draco. Ça commence bien.

Je fis comme si cela ne me touchait pas, éducation malfoyenne le voulant, mais au fond de moi j'étais fier car les compliments n'étaient pas la spécialité de mon père.

Je restai une heure de plus et rentrai dans ma voiture, extenué. Je restai là quelques minutes. Je pensais à Blaise que j'avais envie d'appeler pour annuler notre sortie du soir. Au moment où je m'emparai de mon portable, il sonna. Je vis le nom de mon ami s'afficher sur l'écran et je décrochai, surpris :

-Salut Draco.

-Blaise ! J'allais justement t'appeler.

-Parce que tu veux plus venir ?!

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Il m'étonnait continuellement parce que je constatai à quel point il me connaissait.

-Il faut que tu viennes mon mignon. Parce que j'ai le sentiment qu'il sera là.

C'était justement pour ça que je n'avais pas très envie d'y aller. Parce que je ressentais la même chose que lui. Je filai néanmoins chez Blaise.

J'étais sur les nerfs lorsque nous entrâmes dans la boîte ce soir-là. Mais je ne laissai rien paraître et suivis mon ami vers le bar.

-Tu vas pas bien Draco ?

La question ne me surprit qu'à moitié. J'avalai une gorgée de champagne avant de lui répondre, essayant d'être le plus naturel et le plus convainquant possible.

-Je vais très bien.

-C'est à cause de l'autre soir quand tu n'es pas rentré, continua-t-il en ignorant ce que je venais de dire ?

-Je te dis que je vais très bien, Blaise, fis-je, m'énervant plus que ce que je n'aurais souhaité.

Il me regarda étrangement, et je me fis la réflexion qu'il savait déjà ce que j'avais pu faire.

Mon ami me laissa finalement tranquille et regarda les danseurs. Je restai face au bar, de plus en plus nerveux. Une musique se finissait quand des cris et des sifflements retentirent dans la salle bondée. Et mon cœur rata un battement. Parce que je savais, avant même de me retourner, que c'était LUI.

* * *

Je devais poster ce chapitre hier mais j'étais un peu beaucoup occupée.

Continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

J'entendis Blaise poser son verre et dire :

-Il est là Draco.

Je me retournai doucement et lorsque je levai les yeux vers l'estrade, je le vis. Il était là, devant moi, et je sentis mon corps se réchauffer étrangement, comme la dernière fois. Il portait à nouveau un loup. Et il avait toujours un débardeur trop petit et un mini short qui le rendaient tellement attirant. Il commença à bouger au rythme de la musique, presque tous les hommes de la boîte ayant formé un cercle autour de l'estrade et, ils le regardaient tous avec cette envie de le mettre dans leur lit, ce qui me répugna et me donna l'envie de prendre le brun pour l'emmener loin de tous ces gens.

Je me sentais perdre pied et tout ce que j'avais redouté se produisait sans que je n'arrive à y faire quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler des sentiments qui me semblaient si violents et si contradictoires. Je me rendais compte que je ne valais pas mieux que tous ces hommes autour de moi. Mais le brun arrivait à me faire perdre tous mes moyens de façon spectaculaire. Tout ce que je savais en cet instant était que le corps qui se mouvait devant moi m'appelait. Je fus complètement choqué et en même temps tellement excité lorsqu'il retira son haut d'une manière si sensuelle, laissant découvrir ce torse imberbe, si fin, que j'avais pu toucher à ma guise lors d'une nuit.

La musique prit fin beaucoup trop rapidement, mettant fin au spectacle sous les protestations des spectateurs. Je ne dis rien mais je pensais la même chose. Et je me disais qu'il était normal que je n'ai pas pu résister. Le problème, c'était que je n'arrivais pas à reprendre contenance malgré tous les efforts que je mettais en œuvre pour refaire surface. Je vidais mon verre d'une traite, essayant de calmer le feu qui courait dans mes veines. Je vis Blaise s'éloigner dans la foule, devinant qu'il essayait de retrouver le beau brun. Et une colère froide s'empara de moi. Parce que je ne voulais que personne ne le touche. Mais tout de suite, l'image d'Hermione s'imposa à mon esprit et je commençais à me rendre compte de l'absurdité de mes pensées.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, éclaircissant un peu mon esprit embrumé par les images de la nuit que j'avais passée avec le brun qui défilaient à nouveau. Je me levai et je me dirigeai vers la sortie, ne voulant pas succomber à nouveau. Mais avant même que je n'atteigne la sortie, une main m'avait retenue. Je me tournai vers son propriétaire et je manquai sursauter en voyant Harry Potter. Mes yeux durent me trahir car il se rapprocha et me dit à l'oreille :

-On dirait que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'on se revoit.

Sa bouche était si près et, bien malgré moi, je pris une grande inspiration, respirant la douce odeur du brun contre moi. Je le vis esquisser un sourire, me prouvant qu'il avait remarqué mon manège.

-Attends-moi beau blond.

Et je restai planté là. Lui obéissant.

Je le vis revenir cinq minutes plus tard, quelques hommes essayant de l'aborder. Et, étrangement, je n'aimai pas ça, et je leur lançai mon regard purement malfoyen qui les fit reculer à mon grand soulagement. Je sortis à la suite du brun. Il se dirigea vers l'hôtel de la dernière fois et je continuai à le suivre. Parce que je savais qu'il était trop tard, que les yeux trop verts m'avaient déjà hypnotisé. Parce que la chaleur qui irradiait mon corps ne partirait pas. Il prit une chambre sous l'œil dégoûté de la femme à l'accueil. Mais peu m'importait en cet instant. Je savais que j'étais perdu. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à faire marche arrière. Je ne pensais plus à rien qu'aux yeux verts.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre. Aucun de nous deux ne parlait. Parce que cela ne servait à rien. Parce que nos corps se retrouvèrent dès que la porte se referma. J'humai à nouveau son odeur. Il me semblait si fragile, comme le gamin que j'avais connu et, pourtant, il se dégageait quelque chose de lui qui faisait penser qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de moments difficiles. J'avais néanmoins ce même sentiment que lorsque nous étions plus petits de vouloir le protéger. Je l'allongeai à nouveau sur ce lit d'hôtel. Les yeux verts me dévisageaient, attendant la suite. J'utilisai tous les degrés de la douceur, connus et inconnus, pour le faire mien toute la nuit. Et je me délectai de ses deux émeraudes qui semblaient me crier tout son plaisir. Et mon prénom qu'il soufflait inlassablement me donna les forces de continuer encore et encore avec cette douceur que je n'avais jamais éprouvée. Et je savourai toute la nuit ce corps d'homme.

Lorsque je m'éveillai le lendemain matin, je sentis, avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, qu'il n'était plus là. Comme la dernière fois. Mais un sentiment de honte se mêlait à mon amertume. J'avais succombé. Encore. Alors que je m'étais promis que ce serait la seule erreur que je ferais. Je m'étais laissé aller avec une facilité déconcertante. Comment cet homme s'y prenait-il pour faire tomber le légendaire sang-froid des Malfoy avec une telle aisance ?! Je me sentais mal comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Parce qu'au fur et à mesure que j'analysais la situation où je me trouvais, je comprenais que je succomberais à chaque fois que je le verrai. Même si j'arrivais à l'oublier, s'il se présentait devant moi, je savais que cette chaleur différente de toutes celles que je connaissais, se propagerait dans mon corps.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par mon téléphone. Je vis que, étrangement, il reposait sur la table de nuit. Je compris pourquoi en voyant le petit bout de papier en dessous. C'était le numéro de téléphone de Potter. Il avait sûrement du penser que je ne l'avais pas eu la dernière fois pour me le laisser ici cette fois-ci. Je revins sur mon portable qui affichait : Blaise. Et merde ! Je l'avais complètement oublié. Et je l'avais surtout lâché la veille. Je décrochai.

-Putain, Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu hier ?! T'étais où ?! J'ai failli appeler Hermione !

-Je vais bien Blaise. J'ai… j'ai dormi dans un hôtel parce que j'étais crevé.

Un silence se fit et je commençai à paniquer lorsqu'il me demanda :

-T'étais avec qui ?

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!

En espérant que ça vous ait plu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

-T'étais avec qui ?

Mon cœur rata un battement. L'angoisse me prit. Comment mon ami pouvait-il lire aussi facilement en moi, et sans même me voir en plus ?! Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Parce que je savais que si je lui sortais une fausse excuse, il le saurait. Alors je restai silencieux.

-C'est un gars ?

Nouveau silence.

-Tu trompes vraiment Hermione ?

Je baissai la tête, même si je savais qu'il ne me voyait pas. Parce que l'entendre de la bouche de Blaise me faisait mal. Parce que je sentais les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour ma femme profondément ancrés en moi. Et maintenant que Potter n'était plus là, je trouvais complètement absurde d'avoir à nouveau cédé. Mais je savais que s'il repassait le pas de la porte en cet instant, je voudrai me retrouver à nouveau contre lui.

-Je n'ai pas voulu ça, Blaise, ne puis-je que lui répondre.

Je l'entendis soupirer au bout du fil.

-Draco, j'ai bien compris que tu ne me diras rien mais si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux compter sur moi.

Une boule s'était formée au fond de ma gorge tant l'envie de pleurer me tenaillait.

-Je sais que tu n'aurais pas trompé ta femme comme ça, Draco.

Et les larmes jaillirent. Parce que, justement, je l'avais trompée, comme ça. Mais je ne l'avais jamais voulu. Car les remords m'assaillaient encore.

-Putain Draco ! Tu pleures à cause de ce gars ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?!

Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Je voulais le rassurer. Parce qu'après tout Potter ne m'avait rien fait. Il arrivait seulement à me faire perdre tout mon bon sens rien qu'avec ses yeux d'émeraude.

-Draco tu es où là ?! Je sais que tu n'es pas chez toi.

Mais les larmes continuaient leur course folle sans que je n'arrive à rien dire. Et je raccrochai.

Je mis plus d'une dizaine de minutes à me ressaisir. Et Blaise avait déjà tenté de me rappeler une bonne quinzaine de fois. Je me rhabillai rapidement et sortis de la chambre. Je voulus laisser le numéro de téléphone que Potter m'avait laissé mais je me rappelai ses soupirs et j'emportai le petit bout de papier. Je me sentais si faible que ça en devenait frustrant. Si seulement nous parlions et que j'arrivai à faire le tri dans mon esprit entre le garçon que j'avais connu et l'homme qu'il était maintenant. J'avais dû m'être arrêté à ce baiser échangé dans mon jardin quand nous étions plus jeunes et, le temps pendant lequel nous ne nous étions pas vus semblait n'avoir jamais existé. Et l'affection que je lui portai à l'époque se reportait maintenant mais avec l'âge que nous avions nous étions passés à plus qu'un simple baiser.

Je rentrai chez moi le plus rapidement possible. Mais je ne rappelai pas Blaise. Parce qu'il voudrait tout savoir et, il arriverait à tout découvrir rien qu'en me voyant. J'allai prendre une douche, essayant de me débarrasser de l'odeur enivrante du corps si sensuel que je m'étais fait le plaisir de souiller encore et encore. Et ma main s'aventura sur mon entrejambe parce que j'entendais encore sa bouche susurrer lascivement mon prénom. Je me libérai dans un râle de pur plaisir trop rapidement. Et je recommençai à me caresser à nouveau. Je fus tiré de mes songes lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et ma femme demander :

-Tu es rentré Draco ?

Je repris contenance rapidement, comme si l'eau de la douche était soudainement devenue glacée, me remettant efficacement les idées au clair. Je sortis de la douche et me dirigeai vers le salon, une serviette à la taille. A peine la vis-je que mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Pas de dégoût ou autre chose dans ce style. Non, mon cœur bondit d'amour. Et j'eus mal de cette situation intenable. Parce que je voyais bien que j'aimais Hermione de toute mon âme mais, quelque chose m'attirait inexorablement vers un certain brun aux yeux verts. Je la pris dans mes bras et respirai avec délice son odeur. Elle rit doucement et demanda :

-Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien, soufflai-je. J'en ai envie.

Je voulais enlever le sentiment de honte qui me tenaillait en lui prouvant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Même si je savais que c'était inutile.

Je goûtai à ses lèvres lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je me détachai de ma femme et je pris le téléphone que j'avais laissé sur la table basse. Je décrochai sans faire attention à qui c'était :

-Allo ?

-Bonjour Draco.

Je restai bloqué cinq longues secondes en reconnaissant la voix mais je répondis le plus naturellement possible, en sachant que Hermione devait m'observer :

-Bonjour Harry.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de posté.

Je risque de poster moins souvent car je vais travailler cet été et je ne serais pas chez moi. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

-Bonjour Harry.

Je me sentais incroyablement mal. Et je fus extrêmement reconnaissant à Hermione lorsqu'elle s'éclipsa du salon pour me laisser seul. J'allai m'asseoir dans le canapé, les jambes légèrement faibles.

-Tu es bien rentré, entendis-je ?

Je n'arrivai pas à sortir le moindre mot. Parce que je me rendais compte que Potter avait fouillé dans mon portable pour avoir mon numéro. Parce que je me rendais compte que je ne lui en voulais pas. Parce que sa voix était si sensuelle qu'elle m'engourdissait l'esprit. Je sentais au fond de moi que ça me faisait plaisir de l'entendre.

-Je ne te dérange pas, demanda-t-il, semblant soudain plus réservé ?

Je sentais une légèreté anxiété, comme s'il avait peur que je raccroche. Et, au lieu de lui jeter la pierre comme ma raison me soufflait de le faire, je le rassurai :

-Je suis bien rentré, merci.

C'était simple, concis, presque glacial, mais je perçus que cela l'avait rassuré. J'aurais dû lui dire qu'on ne devait pas continuer à se voir. Que j'étais marié.

-Tant mieux alors.

Cela réchauffa étrangement mon cœur. Et bien malgré moi, je lui posai cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ce matin ?

Il y eut un long silence et je crus un instant que je n'aurais pas de réponse. Et, finalement, je dus tendre l'oreille car il murmura :

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes.

Ses paroles m'atteignirent de plein fouet. Elles eurent sur moi l'effet d'une bombe qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi sembla disparaître et, je me vis lui souffler :

-Je n'aurais pas pu.

La situation me semblait irréelle. Parce que je venais de lui dévoiler mon point faible. Parce que cela sous-entendait qu'on se reverrait. Parce que je m'en réjouissais et m'en horrifiais tout à la fois. Parce que j'étais conscient de ma femme dans la pièce d'à côté alors que je disais à mon ancien ami qu'il serait mon amant une nouvelle fois.

-Je… Tu… Tu voudrais qu'on se revoie, balbutia-t-il ?

L'image du Potter timide que je protégeais tout le temps s'imposa à moi et je frissonnai.

-Oui, lui répondis-je.

Je savais que j'étais foutu dès que j'avais entendu sa voix au téléphone. J'avais vu ce moment arriver à grande vitesse sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher. Mais là, je bafouais toute la vie que j'avais construite pour les beaux yeux du passé.

-On… On pourrait se voir demain, entendis-je ?

Je fus tiraillé par cette demande. Je sentais que j'en avais envie mais se revoir aussi tôt était malsain. –A quelle heure ?

J'en aurais pleuré de me sentir aussi faible.

-Euh… Le midi… Le midi tu es libre ?

-Oui.

Mais son incertitude et ses bégaiements me poussaient à faire ce qu'il voudrait. Je sentais cette envie de le protéger comme lorsque nous étions gamins.

-À demain alors.

-À demain, fis-je et il raccrocha.

Je restai assis sur le canapé un bon moment et ce n'est que lorsque Hermione rentra dans la pièce que je pris pleinement conscience de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais fourré. Et nos parents qui devaient venir ce soir.

-Ça va Draco, me demanda-t-elle ?

Je ne devais plus être aussi impassible que je le voulais. À moins que ce ne soit parce qu'elle me connaissait trop bien.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me sourit mais je sus que c'était forcé.

Je l'aidais tout le reste de la journée autant pour le ménage que pour le repas. Je repensai à Blaise qui ne m'avait pas recontacté mais, je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas chez moi aujourd'hui en sachant que mon père viendrait. Je fus le fils et le mari modèle toute la soirée, écoutant attentivement mes beaux-parents et répondant comme il se doit. Et la question d'un hypothétique enfant surgit à la fin du repas. Et je me sentis tout de suite mal à l'aise.

-Nous n'en voulons pas tout de suite. On préfère profiter de notre jeunesse, me sauva Hermione.

Je vis mon père me regarder avec insistance, comme s'il avait flairé quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais je restais maître de moi-même et il partit sans me prendre à part pour me faire la leçon. Et j'allai me coucher, une boule au ventre en appréhendant la suite des événements.

* * *

Et encore un chapitre. À bientôt!


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

J'étais assis à mon bureau et j'essayai de me concentrer sur mon travail. Mais l'heure fatidique semblait approcher à vive allure. Je relus pour la dixième fois la même phrase sans parvenir à en comprendre le moindre mot. Je reposais le dossier et regardai à nouveau ma montre. Il était 11h50. Plus que dix minutes. J'avais demandé à ce qu'on me laisse seul car toutes ces personnes qui entraient dans mon bureau me sortaient par les yeux. J'étais complètement stressé. Parce que nous allions manger ensemble. Pas de dérapage possible. Mais cela voulait dire que l'on devrait avoir une conversation. Je tentai de me résonner en me disant que cela mettrait un terme à tout ça en voyant qui Potter était devenu, mais d'un autre côté, j'appréhendai. Je regardai l'heure et vis 12h. Je pouvais toujours annuler. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de tergiversation, je réussis à prendre ma veste et à sortir de mon bureau. Mais j'espérai toujours, inconsciemment, que quelqu'un m'arrête. Mais personne ne me retint. Je sortis de l'immense immeuble et me dirigeai vers la rue d'en face. Je marchai lentement, retardant le plus possible notre rencontre. Mais j'arrivai néanmoins rapidement au restaurant. Je vis Potter qui attendait devant, se triturant les mains et regardant le ciel. Et je le trouvai beau. Il émanait de lui une fragilité qui me poignait le cœur. Toutes mes réticences s'envolèrent en le voyant si démuni dans son jean et son tee-shirt trop grands pour lui.

Il sursauta lorsque, arrivé à côté de lui, je le saluai :

-Bonjour.

Il eut un petit soupir de soulagement et je le rassurai d'un sourire qu'il me rendit.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré, lui demandai-je, revenant à la réalité ?

-Je ne savais pas trop si je devais y aller. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Il semblait gêné et je faillis lui prendre la main en l'invitant à entrer.

-Viens.

Il entra, en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, craignant je ne savais quoi. Je le suivis et on prit ma veste. On nous installa ensuite dans un coin assez intime. Il regardait autour de lui comme un enfant émerveillé et je pus l'observer un peu plus attentivement. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage maintenant adulte mais qui semblait garder certains traits qu'il avait enfant. La douceur dans ses yeux était incroyablement touchante mais une autre lueur semblait se cacher derrière. Une souffrance indicible qui semblait vouloir s'exprimer. Je fus pris en flagrant délit lorsque les deux yeux verts se braquèrent sur moi et je toussai en détournant la tête. Le serveur nous apporta, heureusement, à cet instant, la carte.

J'avais déjà choisi avant même de regarder le menu. Potter tournait les pages, semblant se concentrer. Au bout de cinq minutes, alors que le serveur était déjà passé deux fois prendre la commande, je commençai à m'impatienter.

-Tu as choisi, lui fis-je ?

Sa tête apparut et je vis qu'il fuyait mon regard.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce qu'il y a, demandai-je, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

-Je vais prendre que de l'eau.

L'absurdité de ses paroles me fit étrangement mal au cœur.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux rien prendre ?

Je voulais savoir. Plus que tout.

-C'est… Je…

J'attendais, accroché à ses lèvres. Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla d'une traite :

-C'est trop cher.

Dire que j'étais décontenancé était un euphémisme. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de lui dire :

-Mais c'est moi qui paye. Prends ce que tu veux.

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, comme il le faisait enfant lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise. Et comme à l'époque, je pris les choses en main. Je fis un signe au serveur qui s'approcha.

-Deux côtes de porc. Sauce au poivre. Et une bouteille de Bordeaux.

L'homme prit la commande et disparut dans les cuisines.

Potter me troublait étrangement car il semblait attendre quelque chose mais je ne devinais pas quoi. Il était une énigme que je voulais découvrir. Avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec lui semblait être devenu secondaire tant son comportement était étrange. J'entamais la conversation, l'air de rien :

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien.

Il avait répondu. C'était déjà un bon début.

-Et tes parents ?

Son visage s'assombrit brusquement par la lueur de douleur qui traversa ses yeux.

-Mon père va bien. Ma mère n'est plus là.

Et je compris immédiatement qu'il disait par là que sa mère était décédée. C'était comme s'il me l'avait soufflé.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Parce qu'il semblait s'être renfermé sur lui tel la coquille d'une huître. Je le regardai encore, essayant de lire à travers lui. J'avais cette envie de le protéger qui devenait de plus en plus insoutenable et je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller chercher une de ses mains de l'autre côté de la table, que je serrai doucement.

-Excuse-moi, lui dis-je. Excuse-moi.

Je ne pensai même pas à la lui lâcher lorsque le serveur nous apporta les assiettes. Tout ce qui m'importait c'étaient ses yeux verts qui me faisaient souffrir le martyr tant la douleur semblait s'y complaire profusément.

Il sembla rassembler son courage car il prit une grande inspiration, avant de se lancer :

-Je voudrais…

Il baissa la tête.

-Je voudrais que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Comme la nuit dernière.

Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter une demi-seconde avant de repartir au galop. J'avais voulu qu'on mange ensemble pour mieux le connaître, mais c'était comme si je le comprenais, et, en même temps, je ne savais rien. J'avais beau tenter de résister de toute mon âme, sa fragilité était de loin, supérieure à ma raison. Je comprenais seulement qu'il avait besoin d'attention et je me soumis à ses yeux d'émeraude en faisant signe au serveur. Et je payai l'addition alors même que nous n'avions pas touché à notre déjeuner.

* * *

Et un nouveau mini chapitre.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

Me voilà rentrée chez moi après deux semaines en colo sans internet. Du coup voici la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Je l'emmenais au premier hôtel que je trouvais. Je pris une chambre et il me suivit docilement. Je me sentais fiévreux car, je devais me l'avouer honteusement, j'avais envie de son corps. Il m'aida à le déshabiller, ses yeux brillants d'un je ne sais quoi qui me faisait me sentir important. Il se laissait faire mais semblait toujours m'en demander plus par un regard, par une langue qui se dressait sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Et, je le guidai vers le lit où je me perdis parmi les lignes si douces de son corps blanc. Ses mains semblaient m'inciter encore et encore à aller plus loin. Mais mon subconscient me freinait à chaque fois pour ne pas le prendre vulgairement comme la dernière des catins.

Il s'abandonnait petit à petit entre mes bras qui ne voulaient que lui prodiguer la plus douce des envies. Je sentais que c'était toujours ma façon de le protéger. Et ma langue dévia incroyablement et s'aventura en des endroits inconnus. Les soupirs de Potter résonnaient à mes oreilles avec une certaine retenue jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent distincts :

-Viens. Viens en moi.

Et j'accédai à la supplique la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais entendue. Je m'oubliais complètement et ne répondais qu'aux gémissements du brun sous moi. Son corps se déliait à chacun de mes assauts jusqu'à cette incroyable libération qui nous prit de court.

Je m'effondrai près de lui, pantelant. Un calme absolu s'installa entre nous deux, entrecoupé par nos respirations que nous tentions de reprendre. Je sentais qu'il n'osait pas bouger et, au grand dam de ma raison outrée, je le pris dans mes bras. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre en cet instant qu'à son corps brûlant contre le mien. Je sentis son petit nez venir finalement se blottir dans mon cou et je lui caressais les cheveux en un rythme calme qui me laissa incroyablement bien. J'avais l'impression d'évoluer dans un univers parallèle où tout était possible. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité et je survolais la scène avec avidité. C'est Potter qui me sortit de cet état bienfaiteur en s'éloignant de moi et en se levant.

Ses yeux d'émeraude parcoururent mon corps nu avec une indécence à la limite du supportable. Et je le suivis dans la salle de bains où je ne supportai pas de le voir trop loin de moi. Et ses mains s'égarèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de mon cou, rapprochant nos deux corps. L'eau dégoulinait sur nous mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention tant je sentais la détresse incompréhensible de Potter. J'entourai mes bras protecteurs autour de lui, le serrant un peu plus contre moi, tentant d'absorber cette peine qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais, lorsqu'il se dégagea, je pris un coup au cœur en voyant le maelstrom de sentiments qui tourbillonnaient dans les yeux verts du brun. Cela me bouleversa à tel point que je sentis un changement infime s'opérer au tréfonds de mon âme.

Je ne sortis de mon immobilisme qu'en voyant Potter commencer à se laver et je ne pus que l'imiter. J'étais resté dans cet autre monde et ce n'est que lorsque nous sortîmes de l'hôtel et que nous nous séparâmes sans rien d'autre qu'un « au revoir » que je commençai à réaliser partiellement ce qui s'était passé. J'étais en retard d'une heure au bureau mais je n'en avais que faire. Je me sentais étrangement seul. Et j'avais une furieuse envie de prendre à nouveau dans mes bras un certain brun. Je voulais tellement comprendre la peine qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur. Une tristesse infinie que je voulais absorber par mes étreintes. Je passai la fin de la journée dans mon bureau, hagard.

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi ce soir-là, je ne fus même pas surpris de voir Blaise, assis à la table de la cuisine en train de discuter avec Hermione.

-Ah Draco ! Te voilà !

Ma femme m'embrassa et je sentis mon cœur se pincer. Parce que l'horreur de la situation me prit à la gorge. Je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas pensé à elle de toute la journée. Il n'y avait eu que Potter. Et, instinctivement, je rapprochai ses hanches des miennes et l'embrassai plus passionnément. J'avais l'impression que le brun commençait à envahir ma vie sans que je n'arrive à faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Hermione s'écarta de moi, le rouge aux joues.

-Je vais faire les courses, me fit-elle avant de me laisser seul avec Blaise.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Un petit chapitre en plus!


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

J'allai me servir une tasse de café.

-Tu en veux, demandai-je à Blaise qui me regardait, étrangement silencieux ?

-Non.

J'appréhendai ce qu'il allait me dire parce que je savais d'avance qu'il aurait raison. Je finis par m'asseoir en face de lui, sans oser croiser son regard, mais en gardant mon sang-froid qui était revenu depuis que j'avais quitté Potter. Un silence pesant s'installa, mon ami semblant attendre je ne savais quoi. Je tentai un misérable :

-Comment vas-tu ?

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagir le mulâtre.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Je le vis pincer l'arête de son nez avec son pouce et son index, geste qu'il faisait seulement lorsqu'il était complètement sérieux, et qui était mauvais signe pour son interlocuteur, moi en l'occurrence.

-Draco, je t'ai entendu pleurer pour la première fois de ma vie. Comment peux-tu m'expliquer ça ?!

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ?! Il savait sûrement déjà ce qu'il se passait ou sinon il le devinerait dans les minutes à venir.

-Je résume la situation pour que tu puisses peut-être comprendre dans quelle merde tu as pu te fourrer. Tu as trompé ta femme. Avec un mec. Et il semblerait que tu ne l'aies pas fait qu'une fois. Toujours avec cette même personne. Et tu commences à péter un câble de cette situation. Et je présume que ce gars c'est celui avec lequel tu as dansé l'autre soir ?!

Je fermai les yeux. Blaise était trop franc et trop perspicace pour mon propre bien. J'acquiesçai de la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'il puisse voir la vérité qu'il avait déjà démasquée.

-Tu couches donc avec un inconnu et ça te bousille. Mais t'arrêtes pourtant pas de le voir. Je ne comprends pas.

-Ce n'est pas un inconnu, soufflai-je. Ce n'est pas un inconnu.

Et les yeux verts dansèrent devant moi.

-C'est un ami d'enfance.

-D'où le fait que t'arrives pas à le quitter.

Je n'avais jamais vu Blaise aussi sérieux, aussi longtemps, et cela m'effraya et me fit comprendre parfaitement que les gestes que j'avais eus aujourd'hui envers Potter ne pouvaient pas se reproduire. Autant pour lui que pour moi. Parce que sinon, il deviendrait officiellement mon amant. Le mot me fit frissonner.

Et Blaise me donna LA solution.

-Tu sais qu'il me plaît, Draco ?!

Je hochai la tête, un pincement au cœur.

-Tu sais que je peux sortir avec lui ?!

Les yeux pleins de douleur du brun s'imposèrent à mon esprit et je secouai la tête négativement, faisant se hausser les sourcils de mon ami. Je m'expliquai.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de tendresse. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. J'essaye juste de le rendre un peu heureux.

-En couchant avec lui ?!

Je pris de plein fouet l'absurdité de mes propos. Et j'en voulus à Blaise d'être aussi franc.

-Je peux vraiment prendre soin de lui, Draco. Et mieux que toi qui es marié, je pense.

Je n'avais pas envie. Je le sentais au plus profond de mes entrailles. Mais je n'avais rien d'autre à lui opposer. Et ma raison me faisait penser à ma femme, que j'aimais.

-Laisse-moi juste du temps, demandai-je.

-Pour recoucher avec lui ?!

Je grimaçai.

-Pour lui dire que c'est fini, répliquai-je.

Hermione rentra, des sacs pleins les mains, clôturant efficacement le sujet. Je l'aidai à ranger et je fis le dîner. Et Blaise nous laissa plus tôt que prévu.

J'essuyai la vaisselle que ma femme venait de faire, la laissant se reposer, une tasse de café dans la main. Elle me regardait, bienveillante. Et je lui souris. Je me sentais étrangement bien. Je me rendais compte que Hermione réussissait à me calmer par sa simple présence et, le sentiment qui diffusait dans mon corps cette bienfaisante chaleur se raffermit autour de mon cœur. J'avais besoin d'elle. Je le sentais dans chaque partie de mon être et je ne pus que lui prouver encore une fois par mes bras autour de son corps de femme toute la nuit.

* * *

Et encore un mini chapitre. En espérant que vous avez aimé. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Les jours suivants furent un peu plus difficiles. Parce que j'attendais des nouvelles de Potter. Que je n'en avais toujours pas alors que c'était bientôt la fin de la semaine. Et que Blaise allait devenir son petit ami dans très peu de temps. Mes doutes étaient revenus avec une force incontrôlable. Parce que l'image du petit garçon pleurnichard et l'homme fragile qu'il était se superposaient. Mais aussi parce que les yeux d'émeraude emplis de tristesse me hantaient.

On était vendredi et je tapai un texte important sur mon ordi lorsque je reçus un message. « Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? ». Je restai figé devant le téléphone un quart de seconde avant de répondre, fébrile : « Bien sûr ! ». Mais ma joie fut de courte durée en me rappelant ce que je devais lui annoncer. Mais avant que je ne lui demande à ce qu'on puisse se voir en un endroit neutre, il m'avait déjà répondu : « À l'hôtel de la dernière fois dans dix minutes », et je n'eus pas la force de lui refuser.

Je pris mon temps pour y aller mais j'arrivai tout de même en avance. Je ne voulus pas rentrer tout de suite et j'attendis un peu à l'écart. Et je vis Potter venir de loin. Il portait à nouveau des vêtements trop larges et mon cœur battit la chamade lorsque les yeux verts croisèrent les miens. Je me sentais si faible rien qu'à le voir que j'allai en devenir dingue. Il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne de lui. Il fut rapidement près de moi et il sembla gêné. Il attendait que je fasse quelque chose mais il me faisait malheureusement perdre tous mes moyens. Le revoir me chamboulait bien plus que ce que je n'aurais voulu. J'émis néanmoins un faible :

-Bonjour.

Je n'eus droit qu'à un hochement de tête et un regard implorant qui me fendit le cœur.

Et j'entrai dans l'hôtel où je pris une chambre. J'avais parfaitement compris sa demande muette et j'allai la combler de la plus tendre des façons. Nous montâmes les escaliers, presque impatients, et, à peine avais-je fermé la porte que Potter passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et son nez se nicha dans mon cou. Ce qui m'effraya, ce fut avec quelle aisance il le fit, car on pouvait aisément croire que nous étions de vrais amants. La chose que je ne voulais justement pas. Mais au lieu de le repousser, mes bras entourèrent son corps frêle et je le serrai convulsivement contre moi. Je respirai son odeur qui lui était si caractéristique, si enivrante. Parce que je savais que ma décision était prise. J'allai lui donner une dernière fois cette tendresse dont il avait besoin et qui me dépassait.

J'allongeai pour la dernière fois ce corps qui me troublait tant et j'en fus stupidement ému, comme si je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Je tentai d'évacuer cette sensation malsaine en parcourant la douce peau du brun de ma langue. Le sentir se cambrer sous moi m'incita à continuer toujours plus avant dans mon exploration. Il émanait de tout mon être une douceur incontrôlable caractérisée par mon envie de le protéger qui refaisait toujours surface quand j'étais avec lui. Et ses chairs ne me résistèrent pas. Et c'est de nos deux souffles que la chambre s'emplit bientôt jusqu'à leur paroxysme.

Mon malaise réapparut dès que je me fus reposé sur les draps fins au côté du brun en sueur. Mon cœur palpitant fortement se serra. Je laissai retomber ce moment de plénitude que nous avions, avant de me tourner vers lui. Quand je vis ses membres se crisper, je compris qu'il se doutait de ce que j'allai lui dire. Je pris une grande inspiration, m'enivrant au passage de son odeur si délicate.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Ses beaux yeux d'émeraude se fermèrent, me privant de leur éclat merveilleux.

-Je suis marié.

Potter ne laissa rien paraître.

-On ne peut pas continuer.

Je vis le brun tressaillir. Je me forçai à ne pas le prendre dans mes bras.

-On devrait se voir seulement comme des amis si tu veux. Réapprendre à nous connaître.

Je sentis la détresse du brun avant même de voir l'unique larme qui coula sur sa joue. Sa douleur, je ne la comprenais pas, et c'est ce qui me tuait à petit feu. Mais Potter ne parlait jamais. Et les paroles de Blaise résonnaient dans ma tête en une litanie insupportable. Qui étais-je pour tenter de combler le mal qui rongeait le brun avec une tendresse du passé ?! Je regardai ce corps nu, à moitié caché par les draps et je fus choqué par la pensée que j'eus. Parce que je me rendais enfin compte : je n'avais fait que profiter de lui depuis le début. Je n'avais fait que coucher avec lui. Il était mon amant depuis le début. Depuis cette première nuit où je m'étais immiscé en lui dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse.

Avant que je ne puisse être complètement dégoûté de moi-même, je vis le brun se lever. Il semblait avoir froid car ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Je le vis se rhabiller, comme s'il était pressé. Je le rejoignis d'un bond.

-Je suis désolé, m'entendis-je lui dire, suppliant.

Il semblait se retenir de pleurer et je m'insultai de tous les noms pour le faire souffrir alors même que je ne voulais que lui enlever cette peine infinie qui semblait le faire vivre.

-Je suis désolé, répétai-je, la réalité de mes actes me répugnant.

Je fus estomaqué par le baiser qu'il me donna en s'accrochant à mon cou désespérément. Avant de disparaître. Je faillis le suivre mais je me rendis compte à temps que j'étais encore nu. Et le plaisir que j'avais eu ces quelques nuits avec lui s'imposa à moi, me culpabilisant pleinement. Nous avions été amants. Et j'y avais mis fin au moment où je m'en rendais compte.

* * *

Et voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible mais c'est assez difficile en ce moment de poster toutes les semaines. Sorry sorry pour l'attente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre **: Un passé présent

**Pairing** : HG/ DM et HP/ DM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling mais le synopsis sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: UA. Draco, marié, mène une vie que tout homme rêve d'avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la réapparition d'un ami, perdu de vue il y a 10 ans : Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

J'appelai Blaise à peine fus-je retourné dans mon donjon, en haut de ma tour de verre.

-Hello mon chou. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je lui ai dit.

Un silence se fit.

-Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais aussi tôt, me fit mon ami.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser.

Cela était sorti du fond du cœur, je le sentais. Et ma raison s'en offusqua.

-Draco, je vais prendre le relai si tu veux bien. Tu as ta femme.

Je le savais mais c'était plus fort que moi. L'avoir vu partir sans qu'il n'ait dit un seul mot me minait bien malgré moi.

-Arrête de te prendre la tête, mon mignon. Tu me le présenteras demain soir. Parce que tu m'accompagnes en boîte évidemment.

Je grimaçai face à son annonce. Je n'avais définitivement pas envie d'aller regarder des hommes danser un peu trop sensuellement entre eux. Parce que mes nuits avec Potter ressurgiraient devant mes yeux.

-Blaise, vas-y seul s'il-te-plaît.

-Non non non. Tu dois venir. Ou je viens te chercher.

Malheureusement je savais qu'il en était capable. Et je lui promis de venir.

Je passai la fin de la journée et la suivante dans une sorte de brouillard. J'avançai sans faire attention à ce qui m'entourait. Je vis à peine Hermione, ne lui laissant pas le temps de me réconforter et de me soutenir comme elle savait si bien le faire. Et le samedi soir arriva trop vite. Et Blaise était surexcité, me laissant un goût amer au fond de la gorge. J'avais l'impression que j'allais vendre Potter à mon ami comme un vulgaire objet.

La musique me vrilla les tympans dès que nous entrâmes dans la boîte. Je voulus ressortir immédiatement mais c'était sans compter sur mon ami qui me traîna jusqu'au bar. Et je bus. Plus que de

coutume. Et, comme je m'y attendais, la dernière étreinte que j'avais échangée avec Potter s'imposa à moi. Je bus encore plus et Blaise dut me stopper quand je commençai à perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Je voulais évacuer cette gêne encombrant ma poitrine à tout prix. Je sentais le regard insistant de mon ami sur moi, peu habitué à me voir ainsi.

En réalité, je n'avais pas la force de laisser le brun à Blaise. Mais je le devais comme ma raison n'arrêtait pas de me le crier. Et lorsqu'une nouvelle musique retentit et que j'aperçus une foule se former à côté de l'estrade où était apparu Potter, son loup cachant en partie son visage, je perdis toute contenance. Et, sans plus réfléchir, j'attrapai le premier homme qui passait devant moi et dansai avec lui. Beaucoup trop sensuellement. Beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre. Je voulais savoir si ce n'était que le brun qui me faisait cet effet. La tête me tournait et je repoussai brusquement l'homme en sentant des mains s'aventurer un peu trop. Non, il n'y avait rien. Rien que des yeux verts qui me hantaient à m'en faire perdre la tête.

Je ne me rappelais pas de la suite avant de me retrouver dans les toilettes, suffocant dans le lavabo. Je me débattis en sentant quelqu'un me tenir et je sortis ma tête de l'eau en reprenant ma respiration en crachant l'eau qui emplissait ma bouche. Je m'appuyai au mur, légèrement désorienté. Lorsque je levai la tête, Blaise me fixait avec un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-Mon chou, tu vas te calmer tout de suite.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel j'essayai de me remémorer ce que j'avais pu faire pour effrayer à ce point mon ami.

-On va trouver le jeune homme qui te rend dingue, tu vas me le présenter et tu n'auras plus à t'en occuper. Et tu ne reviendras plus ici. D'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Je le suivis docilement jusqu'au bar où nous nous rassîmes et je constatai que certains hommes me regardaient étrangement. Je me tournai vers Blaise pour lui demander mais il me répondit avant même que je n'aie ouvert la bouche.

-Tu as tapé dans l'œil de pas mal de gars avec ta danse de tout à l'heure, mon mignon.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je voulais en finir au plus vite. Je n'en pouvais plu. Définitivement. Je perdais complètement mon sang-froid, mon bon sens et tout ce qui faisait que j'existais. À cause d'un homme que je n'avais plus vu depuis dix ans. Et Potter descendit de son estrade.

Une boule se forma au fond de ma gorge, signe de mon appréhension. Et je me levai quand même, suivi aussitôt de Blaise, me mettant un peu plus mal à l'aise. Je traversai la foule et réussis à rattraper le brun avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Potter ?!

Je le vis se retourner et ses yeux verts m'empêchèrent d'émettre le moindre son. Comment pouvait-il me faire autant d'effet ?! C'est Blaise qui prit le relais, sous mes yeux impuissants. Je compris que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici et je m'éclipsai rapidement, plus mal que jamais.

Je rentrai à pied, mettant une bonne heure à retrouver mon appartement. Je m'effondrai sur le canapé, sachant déjà ce que j'allai faire. Et ma main s'égara sur mon bas-ventre, des images d'un certain brun en tête. Je me laissai aller une dernière fois à rêver de lui. Demain, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Je m'en convainquis après avoir étouffé le plaisir qui me submergea bientôt. Demain, il n'y aurait plus que Hermione. Et, des larmes s'échappèrent et dégringolèrent sur mes joues. Oui, demain tout ça sera fini.

* * *

Désolée pour ce retard!

Deux tafs et la fac ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps.

En espérant que vous avez aimé. ^^


End file.
